


Stupid for you

by LillyBane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyBane/pseuds/LillyBane
Summary: to be stupid for somebody(adjective) exceedingly interested in
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stupid for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a beta reader and English is not my first language. So, if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I’m happy about any kind of feedback!
> 
> The title was inspired by Stupid for You by Waterparks.  
> I sadly own neither Star Trek nor that awesome song.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Damnit, I gotta be back in medbay in 5!”

Bones jumped up from the lunch table he shared with the others. Scotty looked like a kicked puppy for a second before getting up as well, making an excuse about having to be back earlier from his lunch break because Jaylah had some project to show him. Jim knew it was an excuse because he knew that Jaylah was on lunch break herself and was in rec room 7 with a few science ensigns. (They had taught her poker last week and she turned out to be a natural. There currently were betting pools for the games.)

Scotty just wanted to leave with Bones because that meant he got to spend another couple of minutes walking with him, as engineering and medbay were in the same direction.

Both men picked up their trays and said their goodbyes before leaving the mess. That left only Spock and Jim at the table. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jim sights.

“They sure are stupid for one another.” Spock looked up from his plomeek soup to regard his captain with a confused expression. “I do not understand Captain. Both Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott are highly capable officers. While their fields of expertise may differ, they are in no way unintelligent.” The blonde breaks out laughing.

“That’s not what I meant Spock. It’s earth slang, meaning they are in love with each other. But these two really don’t get that it’s reciprocated. And Bones calls _me_ an idiot.”

Spock hummed quietly and returns his attention to his lunch. A few minutes pass with them eating in silence and Jim thinking Spock simply dropped the topic after he got a satisfactory response.

“Captain?” “Yes?” “I find myself to be… _stupid_ … for you.”

Jim spat out his drink, entering a coughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :-)


End file.
